


11:11

by shinskies



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mentioned Karasuno Volleyball Club - Freeform, Mentioned Shiratorizawa Volleyball Club - Freeform, Unbeta-ed, idk what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:32:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28406304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinskies/pseuds/shinskies
Relationships: Tendou Satori & Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Kudos: 18





	11:11

\-----

They met in high school, in the school’s cafeteria to be exact. They were teammates but they rarely had a conversation outside their training and matches so when he saw their ace sitting alone in the cafeteria, Tendou didn’t waste any chance to talk to him.

He was straight-forward, as what he expected. He does not filter anything, not afraid to speak his mind. If it was another person, they would be taken aback and offended but Tendou is different. He had been called the worst names possible and heard the most insulting words so anything that would come out of Ushijima’s pretty lips won’t faze him. So he wasn’t entirely surprised when their ace made derogatory remarks against their opponent in the earlier practice match. 

“You’re interesting, Ushijima-san. Let’s be friends?”

He extended his hand, Ushijima staring at it for a while before accepting it for a handshake. It was the first time Tendou saw their ace smiled, not the smug and snarky one that he usually sees in their matches but it was rather a warm and sincere one.

“Sure thing,  _ Satori _ .”

  
  


\---

  
  


Although their story was like the cliche best friend to lovers trope, it wasn’t the slowburn 300k words type. In fact, it happened at the most whimsical time.

  
  


It happened during their senior year. They were cleaning the gym after their afternoon training in preparations for the finals match for the spring high inter qualifier in Miyagi prefecture. Tendou was busy with getting the mop from the equipment room along with Semi to clean the floor that was filled with their sweat when Ushijima called his attention. He came to him, unknown of what’s about to happen. He was  _ that _ clueless.

He was flabbergasted when Ushijima suddenly grabbed his hand and looked directly in his eyes. The olive orbs that were staring intently at him made him flustered, wanting him to bow his head in an attempt to cover his blush but Ushijima stopped him at that. Ushijima gently cupped his face and caressed his right cheek that made it redden even more.

In a soft yet deep voice, filled with emotion he said, “I like you Satori.”

His heart was supposed to waver with the unexpected confession but it was filled with embarrassment instead when he realized something,

  
  


_ The whole team is watching the best friend to lovers cliche high school romance unfold right in front of their eyes.  _

  
  


\---

“Farewell, my paradise.”

Tendou said under his breath as he watched from the sidelines how the ball, that was touched by their blocker, slowly dropped with nobody able to save it.

It was heartbreaking. Nobody expected them to lose, not even the players themselves. His guess blocks were nice but it wasn’t enough to par with the read block from the four eyes in the Karasuno team. Their miracle boy was powerful, his spikes that could break down any wall is not enough to bring the hopeful team’s spirits down. 

The outcome is far from what they’ve pictured and expected. Shiratorizawa was strong but strength will not always be the key that will bring them great lengths. Tendou is going to admit, Karasuno is not the team he expected to face in qualifiers, not even expected to defeat them. 

The cool down exercises between the two were quiet, but it was a different kind of quiet. It’s not the comfortable type, but rather it is the quiet that allows him to think, reflect, and plan. At this point, Tendou is starting to get chills from the  _ tranquility _ .

  
  


“I’m going to beat Hinata the next time I see him.”

Tendou cannot help but to let out a chuckle when he heard his lover’s declaration of vow in beating the freaky Chibi-chan from the other team. He knows Wakatoshi is competitive, after all he sees him as a volleyball freak rather than a volleyball beast. He loves the sports that much.

“Hmm. I’ll be watching your game then. I hope I will be there when that time comes.”

Ushijima abruptly stood up and looked at him with a piercing gaze. Did he say something?

“You’re not suffering from any kind of life-threatening sickness, aren’t you? You promised me we’ll stay together forever, right?”

This time, he let out a loud laughter. He didn’t expect his stoic lover would be frantic over a statement that does not imply anything close to breaking up.

“You watch too many dramas and movies with that kind of plot, Wakatoshi-kun.”

He stood up and grabbed his lover’s hand, intertwining their pinkies together.

“I will stay with you forever, Wakatoshi-kun. I promise you that.”

  
  


They spent the rest of the day talking about the earlier 5-set game that pushes them to their physical limits. Ushijima snuggled Tendou closer to him, making him lay his head atop of his broad and chiseled chest.

The future was also in talk. Their high school days are about to end, everybody has plans for their careers. Some will continue playing volleyball while some will walk on a different path unrelated to volleyball, just like Shirabu who will pursue medicine and Semi who wanted to pursue music although his parents wanted him to be in the judiciary field. 

“I’ll still play volleyball.”

“Figures, Wakatoshi-kun. You’re that eager to beat chibi-chan.”

“That I do. What about you?”

Tendou halts, what about him? He doesn’t have any career to pursue in mind. He doesn’t have any plans for the future. He just goes with the flow, let life take him wherever it wants Tendou to be. He didn’t ponder that much about the future but now that his liver asked him, what does he want to do?

“I don’t know. Any suggestions, Wakatoshi-kun?”

Ushijima hummed, signalling he was thinking of something he could suggest to his lover. Everytime they walk home, they will always stop by a convenience store and come out with a bagful of sweets that Tendou buys.

“Chocolatier? You’ll be fit for that, Satori.”

Maybe he would be one. Sweets make him sated and energized for the rest of the day. The little packet containing a round-shaped brown chewy treat is enough to bring him joy and create one, not only for his own benefit but also a way to share happiness to others through chocolates might be a career that he will pursue.

Their conversation went on like that. Tendou’s gaze went to the digital clock hanging next to their mirror, remembering something. 

“Say Wakatoshi-kun, do you believe in 11:11?”

He asked. Hayato talked about that the entire time. It was during their free time and the team just shared most random stories until Kawanishi asked Hayato about his 11:11 ritual. Everybody got their ears set on Hayato, intently listening to his story. He narrated how he always takes the whole minute into wishing something during 11:11, either in the morning or in the late evening or most of the time both. He calls it a miracle how his wishes come true, although not immediately but in the later time. Ushijima, the usual no sugarcoat man he is, called it absurd in believing in the miracle that a certain time will bring. Hayato was downhearted at first but that didn’t stop him from going on with his ritual. 

Maybe Tendou could try it, too.

  
  


“I don’t believe in that, Satori.”

“But you won’t lose anything, right? Just try it.”

Ushijima sighed in resignation and waited along with his lover for the clock to strike at 11:11. When it finally did, Tendou clasped his hands and closed his eyes, earnestly wishing for something. Ushijima just stared at his boyfriend the whole minute,  _ should he wish for more when all he wanted is already by his side? _

  
  


After saying his wish into the void, Tendou fluttered his eyes open just to see his lover stare at him with eyes full of love. He frowned, “You didn’t mutter your wish.”

It was more of a statement than a question and the nod confirms it all. Tendou’s frown went deeper that made Ushijima crack into a smile before grabbing his lover for a hug. Ushijima is warm, indeed and Tendou wishes to feel this warmth forever.

  
  


_ 11:11, I wish we could stay like this forever. _

  
  
  


\---

**2021**

The warm night breeze hit Tendou’s skin as he shut his window pane open. His eyes are fixed at the incandescent scenery that can be seen from his unit. The Eiffel Tower, the distinctive symbol of Paris continues to glow and be known. The tourists in the city are increasing every year, hoping to see the famous modern day symbolism of love up close and of course, Tendou being the business minded he is, always seize the opportunity to give a seemingly promising promo of his  _ own _ chocolate brand for tourists to boost his business’ sales.

Just like what they’ve talked about before, he indeed became a chocolatier. Upon finishing his degree, he tried his luck in Paris. It was far, far from his family, friends, and lover, but he tried to make it. He  _ strived _ to make something come true and the shop that sits near the renowned tower is proof of his struggles and perseverance the past 4 years. 

  
  


He averted his gaze on his phone, watching the clip that went viral during the 2020 Tokyo Olympics. It only happened and replayed yesterday but it already reached millions of views, even beating the record  _ Semi _ had for the first day of release with 4 million at that. Tedou watches the clip increase views everytime he refreshes it. 

_ It is a video that involves Japan's canon, Shiratorizawa’s ace, Ushijima Wakatoshi.  _

A message diverted his attention away from the video for a while. It was from Semi, who is currently staying at Paris for his miniconcert to be held next week and happens to be staying at the hotel near his place. It says  _ ‘ _ **_You’re watching the video again, aren’t you? Why don’t you just give my music video more views than a clip of the former captain? I could even share half of my pay from the video to you if you would send me a proof of your everyday streaming.’_ ** It was silly, Tendou thinks, how Semi could guess what he is currently doing. He pondered more, it is the time of the year and of course, it would be predictable what he would do especially on this day. Anyone in his circle can predict what would he do at this point, and his close buddy is no exception from that. 

He glanced at the calendar that hangs near a table that is loaded with framed photos of  _ theirs _ . Another message was delivered in his phone, this time it isn’t a message that is laced with a joke but it is now filled with seriousness and worry.

And also a reminder. 

_ Yeah, it’s actually near. _

  
  
  


He replied to the message with a lighthearted joke to make the atmosphere in their message box light before laying down, Semi’s words filling his mind. ‘ _ It’s supposed to be your anniversary but he cut ties when he cannot handle the long distance and time difference between you. I know you’re thinking about it, Satori-san. 11:11’s near, I hope you began to move past the same place. I sincerely hope you get over it, Satori-san.’ _

He watches the clip for the last time.

_ It is a video that involves Japan's canon, Shiratorizawa’s ace, Ushijima Wakatoshi. _

_ And his proposal to Argentina's setter, Oikawa Tooru. _

  
  
  
  
  
  


11:11 was filled with promise  _ before _ but this time, Satori promised.

  
  


_ Someday, I can finally smile as if nothing happened and calling out your name won’t hurt as much as it does now, Wakatoshi-kun. _

  
  
  


_ 11:11 I promise I will get over you. _


End file.
